Исповедь разбитого сердца
by prettyreckless27
Summary: Ты говоришь, что я должна выбросить тебя из головы, но мне кажется, что легче выбросить голову, чем тебя из нее.


**Название**: Confession of a Broken Heart

**Автор**: poison girl

**Жанр**: romance\drama, vignette

**Рейтинг**: NC-17

**Пейринг**: Bella & Carlisle

**Дисклеймер**: все персонажи – собственности Стефани Майер, я только играюсь с ними.

**Саммари**: Ты говоришь, что я должна выбросить тебя из головы, но мне кажется, что легче выбросить голову, чем тебя из нее.

**Статус**: закончен.

…

…

Иногда мне кажется, что я все это придумала.

Иногда мне кажется, что ты и те сказочные дни, проведенные вместе, в нашем личном раю, были всего лишь сном. Прекрасным, незабываемым. Сном, который хочется перенести в реальность.

Я вижу тебя, и мне хочется просыпаться.

…

Когда мы окружены толпой, ты смотришь на меня так, будто ничего не было – никогда – и я почти верю, что наш танец на тонкой грани фантазии и реальности приснился мне той холодной осенней ночью, когда мы были единым целым.

Осени в Форксе всегда холодные, дождливые, а слезы неба всегда холодные и чем-то почти неуловимым напоминают о тебе.

_О нас. _

Могла ли я когда-нибудь позволить себе думать так о тебе и обо мне? Не просто о тебе и не просто обо мне, как о двух разных личностях, а о тебе и обо мне, как о чем-то цельном, о чем-то таком, что не может существовать по отдельности? Имела ли я право соединять меня и тебя – таких непохожих, принадлежащих разным мирам, двух противоположностей?

Ты – холодный, а моя кожа горит огнем. Твои глаза полны вечности, возвышенности, которую мне познать не дано, а я никогда не могла сказать, что будет со мной завтра, я не строила планов и задумывалась о своей жизни через месяц, год, десять лет.

Слова «планы» никогда не было в моем лексиконе. Никакого «завтра» не существовало в том, мире, где я жила, для меня было только «сегодня».

Сегодня, которое не кончалось никогда.

…

Длинный коридор полон суетящихся, бегающих туда-сюда в своих заботах людей. Двери беспрерывно хлопают, то закрываются, то открываются, обнажая жизнь других миров, позволяя увидеть обрывки чужих жизней, почувствовать себя лишней частью чужой радости и чужого горя.

Я медленно иду вдоль тусклых белых стен, по обеим сторонам которых тянутся бледно-зеленые пластиковые узкие панели, и задаю себе один единственный вопрос.

_Что я здесь делаю? _

У меня нет ответа. Я запуталась, потерялась, сбилась с ног в водовороте чувств, мыслей и эмоций, тех, которым раньше не было места в моем мире. Я знала, чего хочу прямо сейчас, что мне нужно и как это получить. А потом появился ты, выбив из-под меня стул, лишив меня всякой уверенности. С твоим появлением мой собственный комфортный и уютный мирок, что еще вчера, казался мне огромным и неизведанным, стал слишком тесным. Я задыхалась. До и после тебя.

Переплетения голосов, кусочков услышанных случайно подслушанных разговоров сплетаются в моей голове тугим узлом. Чужие голоса шумят в ушах, словно мои собственные мысли, и лишь на одну короткую (спасительную) секунду беспрерывный гул людской речи и пронзительной трели телефона в приемной вытесняет тяжесть мыслей.

Моих мыслей о тебе, о тех далеких, (несуществующих?) нас.

…

В приемной меня просят подождать. Приглашают посидеть в одном из уютных мягких кресел, как вон та высокая худощавая девушка с болезненно-бледным лицом и мутными серыми глазами, полистать журнал, как та зрелая женщина в очках с тонкой черной оправой, потоптаться у кофейного аппарата, как молодой парень в мешковатой куртке, чуть прихрамывающий на левую ногу.

И я думаю, что я, в самом деле, делаю здесь, в центральной больнице Форкса, в комнате ожидания, в _мягком_-жестком кресле, вгрызаясь ногтями в подлокотник?

Меня вообще не должно здесь быть. По-хорошему, я должна быть где угодно, только не в том месте, где слухи о наших запретных _отношениях_ становятся не такими уж и безосновательными. Но если все уже в прошлом, то чего мне бояться?

Хотя бояться на самом деле должна не я. _Бояться_ должен ты, ведь у тебя могут быть серьезные неприятности, если выяснится, что мы были вместе во всех возможных и невозможных смыслах этого прекрасного слова.

У тебя – уважаемого в городе человека, лучшего врача Форкса, прирожденного лидера, прекрасного отца и _замечательного_ мужа могут быть проблемы из-за меня – глупой семнадцатилетней девочки, по уши влюбленной в тебя, триста пятидесяти шести летнего вампира.

…

– Белла.

Ты смотришь на меня, и мое сердце предательски замирает, оттого, как звучит твой голос, когда ты произносишь мое имя.

– Заходи, Белла.

Неслышно переступаю порог и закрываю за собой дверь, стараясь не пересекаться с тобой взглядом, иначе, знаю, что не смогу нормально соображать, если позволю себе потеряться в топазной глубине твоих любимых глаз с тонкими складочками во внешних их уголках.

Я боюсь оставаться наедине с тобой, за закрытой дверью, по ту сторону холодного мира. Нет, не потому вовсе, что ты вампир, не потому, что ты представляешь для меня потенциальную опасность и жаждешь, несмотря на непоколебимость своих убеждений и принципов, моей крови. Я не могу оставаться с тобой наедине потому, что ты – это ты. Моя самая большая слабость.

Мы одни в маленькой хорошо освещенной смотровой комнате. На тебе – белоснежный халат, пронизанный твоим неповторимым запахом, который не заглушает даже мерзкий больничный запах, запах медикаментов. Неизменный стетоскоп торчит из кармана, а выражение лица сосредоточено-обеспокоенное, и чувственные губы цвета спелой вишни, слегка приоткрытые, влажно поблескивают на свету. Я испытываю сильнейшую слабость к этим губам, примерно такую слабость испытывает наркоман к пакетику вожделенного порошка.

Щелкаешь авторучкой и откладываешь планшетку. Я не твоя пациентка, а ты не мой врач, хотя в журнале приема у медсестры в приемной Белла Свон с диагнозом грипп записана на прием к доктору Каллену ровно в 16:30.

Присаживаясь на кушетку, я почти понимаю, как чувствует себя человек, которому сообщили об огромной опухоли в его голове.

Я знаю, что ты собираешься сказать.

…

– Так дальше не может продолжаться, – говоришь ты.

Твоя рука на моем плече вдруг становится слишком тяжелой, а стены этой маленькой комнаты – и без того узкие – давят. Но не так сильно, как твои слова давят на мое сознание.

Я роняю голову, предательский комок непрошенных слез слабости не рвется из глаз. Я всегда знала, что когда-нибудь нам придется расстаться, это был только вопрос времени. Мне было бы в сто крат проще, если бы я приняла это как должное.

«У нас нет будущего», – твои слова, моя боль.

– Ты… я больше не нужна тебе? – слова даются мне легче, чем я себе это представляла, и боль в груди уже не такая острая, и, кажется, что меня вообще здесь нет. Я просто вижу сон.

– Эдвард знает… – и добавляешь осторожно. – О нас.

_Эдвард. Ну конечно, он знает, от него невозможно ничего скрыть… _И мне хочется улыбнуться. Смахнуть несуществующую слезу и улыбнуться – широкой счастливой улыбкой, немного странной. Влюбленной.

Когда-то я думала, что люблю Эдварда. Но оказалось, что я ошибалась. Я могла сутками напролет любоваться его удивительной красотой, его особенной кривоватой усмешкой, его виртуозной игрой на рояле, могла говорить с ним ночи напролет обо всем на свете. Но это была не любовь. Ради Эдварда я бы не пошла на те безумства, на которые готова идти ради тебя.

– Он расскажет Эсми?

Эсми. Твоя красавица-жена, добрая, заботливая и любящая, прекрасная мать. Вчера она улыбалась мне, приветствуя на пороге своего дома. Что она чувствовала, зная, что я разрушаю ее семью, увожу ее мужа?

Я никогда не хотела причинять ей боль, сама мысль о том, чтобы ранить такую замечательную женщину, готовую принять меня в дочери, пугает. Но разве я виновата в том, что люблю тебя больше жизни?

– Нет, он обещал молчать. Но, боюсь, она и так уже знает.

– Знает? Боже. Как? Ведь мы были осторожны, – я жду, что ты скажешь что-нибудь в ответ, жду, как чуда, но ты молчишь. Ты не похож на себя сегодня. – И что нам делать? – мой голос звучит глухо и безжизненно.

– Белла, – шепчешь, и я поднимаю голову, встречаясь с взглядом с тобой. Твои глаза полны сожаления. Теперь мне хочется заплакать. – Белла мы уезжаем из Форкса. Завтра на рассвете. Вещи уже собраны, я отрабатываю последнюю смену.

Я знаю, что мы, о которых ты говоришь, – это не _мы_, не ты и я, а ты и твоя семья.

– Мы? – переспрашиваю, бессмысленно надеясь услышать другой ответ. Ответ, в котором мы – это ты и я.

Ты берешь меня за руку, с нежностью, слегка сжимаешь ее в холодных пальцах и говоришь в полголоса.

– Белла, я уже не выгляжу на тот возраст, который называю. Люди вокруг начинают подозревать. Оставаться в Форксе не безопасно.

– Хорошо, – выдыхаю. – Я хочу поехать с тобой.

– Это невозможно, милая, – твой голос мягкий, но от него веет непоколебимой уверенностью. Я пытаюсь найти в нем хоть каплю от того моря горечи, которое разливается во мне.

– Пожалуйста. Я не могу… – «_без тебя»_ застряет в горле.

Я срываюсь с кушетки, будто хочу убежать. От своей судьбы, от жестокой реальности, от твоих слов. Но замираю на месте, вспомнив, что бежать мне некуда, я ловушке под названием «жизнь», заперта в клетке собственного тела, которое теперь кажется мне таким чужим и незнакомым, пустым и холодным. Безжизненным.

Проморгав навернувшиеся на глаза слезы, я разворачиваюсь на пятках и оказываюсь лицом к лицу с тобой.

– Прости, Белла, – извиняешься ты, гладя меня по щеке, твои прикосновения нежные и родные. – Я ненавижу себя за то, что стал причиной твоих страданий и буду ею еще некоторое время, но, пойми, это единственный выход. Так будет лучше для нас обоих. Ты же сама прекрасно понимаешь, что мы не можем быть вместе по многим причинам, – и смахиваешь большим пальцем случайную слезу с моей щеки.

– Я не подхожу тебе, – вопрос или утверждение – мне и самой не до конца понятно, да и в общем-то какая разница, если мы оба знаем, что это правда.

– Не в этом дело, Белла. Я не хочу ломать твою жизнь.

Ты смотришь в мои глаза, и мне хочется разрыдаться и закричать, что ты уже ее сломал, подписав мой смертный приговор одним единым поцелуем с привкусом дождя. Та ночь была холодной, и я чувствовала себя просто отвратительно. Я не задумывалась о том, что будет потом. Один поцелуй, и я сгорела.

_Ты сломал мою жизнь, разбил мое сердце, но только ты один способен починить меня. Как ты можешь не видеть этого?_

– А если я хочу, чтобы ты сломал мою жизнь? Что ели я хочу этого? Что если это единственное, чего я хочу? – мой голос сильный, необычайно сильный, почти требовательный.

– Белла, Белла, – берешь меня за плечи и легонько встряхиваешь, словно чувствуешь, что я на грани истерики и хочешь успокоить. – Я не могу позволить себе разрушить твою жизнь своей любовью, поэтому я должен уйти. – Ты говоришь «должен» с особой интонацией, подчеркивая это слово жирной черной линией похожей на похоронную ленточку.

Шумно выдыхаешь и обнимаешь, запуская ладонь в мои волосы; крепко прижимаешь к себе, и некоторое время мы стоим, обнявшись в молчании, которое нарушает лишь мое сдавленное дыхание. Я прижимаюсь к тебе, пропитывая легкие твоим запахом.

Ты говоришь:

– Ты прекрасна, потому что человечна. Твое хрупкое тело, короткая жизнь, нежная кожа, твое бьющееся сердце, – «_разбитое_» поправляю мысленно. – Все это делает тебя самым прекрасным созданием на свете, уникальным и бесценным. Я не могу лишить тебя внутреннего света, не могу обрезать крылья ангела, коим ты являешься.

– Но… – пытаюсь возразить, но прежде чем слова слетают с моего языка, ты прижимаешь палец к моим губам и продолжаешь говорить.

– С твоим появлением, Белла, я потерял себя. Меня ослепили чувства к тебе, чувства, на которые, я думал, что уже не способен. Я любил, как юноша, оставляя позади весь мир, не отдавая отчета своим действиям, и это было неправильно. Ты заставляла меня чувствовать себя живым, заставляла меня забыть, кто я на самом деле. Но у этой медали была обратная сторона: я тянул тебя ко дну своей любовью, отравлял тебя собой, не замечая того.

– Ну и пусть! Мне нравится быть отравленной тобой, – в отчаянии выкрикиваю я, не замечая, как мои пальцы до боли впиваются в воротник твоего халата.

Ты непоколебим. Но я знаю, что глубоко внутри ты тоже не хочешь отпускать меня.

– Нет. Ты слишком хороша для меня, Белла. Я не заслуживаю, чтобы ангел во плоти сопровождал меня в моем аду. Ты не заслуживаешь ада.

– А тебя я заслуживаю?

– Ты заслуживаешь лучшего.

_Что может быть лучше, чем ты?_ – хочу спросить я.

– Лучшее – что это? – спрашиваю.

– Это жизнь, Белла. Обычная человеческая жизнь. Я хочу, чтобы ты пообещала мне, что не будешь делать глупостей, – говоришь ты, четко проговаривая каждое слово. – Дай мне слово, что не будешь искать меня. Дай мне слово.

Ты берешь мое лицо в ладони, твой взгляд – усталый и печальный – прожигает меня насквозь.

Вместо ответа я потягиваюсь на носочках и целую твои сочные губы.

Я никогда не даю обещания, которых не могу сдержать.

Ты отвечаешь на поцелуй.

…

Я иду по пустынным улочкам Форкса, не различая дороги и не думая о том, куда и зачем, ноги сами несут меня прямо и прямо, подальше от тебя, от гомона коридоров, подальше от счастья.

Я иду, не чувствуя стекающих по лицу и волосам холодного дождя. Свитер промок, джинсы потяжелели, мокрая ткань неприятно облепила тело, но я не обращаю на это внимания. Я уже ничего не чувствую: с сегодняшнего дня мне больше нечем чувствовать. Вчера у меня было сердце, но сегодня его нет, я отдала тебе его острые осколки.

Мне осталась лишь память о тех счастливых днях и прекрасных ночах, проведенных с тобой, в нашем лично уголке небес.

Ты помнишь? Вспоминаешь ли ты хоть иногда?

Жаль, что я не могу спросить, вспоминаешь ли ты мучительные сладкие моменты, в которых весь мир принадлежал нам?

Будешь ли ты вспоминать их завтра, через год, через десять лет или забудешь все? Сделаешь вид, что ничего не было…

Иногда я хочу, чтобы ты сказал, что любишь меня, даже если это ложь.

Иногда я готова слушать любую, даже самую очевидную ложь, если ее будешь говорить ты. В твоих устах любая ложь для меня – правда.

– _Скажи, что ты чувствуешь?_

– _Я люблю тебя, Белла. _

…

Все началось с глупой простуды. Ты дал какие-то таблетки, но предупредил, что после их принятия лучше не садится за руль. А я не послушалась и поехала в Порт Анжелес за книгами и парой-тройкой CD с музыкой, хотя чувствовала себя не совсем хорошо.

Я хотела успеть домой пораньше, чтобы успеть приготовить ужин для папы, и немного превысила скорость, надеясь, что это небольшое нарушение обойдется. Но оно не обошлось. Мне пришлось предъявить документы, что по сути не было проблемой, проблемы возникли с тестом на алкоголь. Я не знала, что те таблетки, которые ты дал мне, могут давать такой неожиданный эффект.

Меня попросили выйти из пикапа и проследовать к полицейской машине. Следующую ночь я рисковала провести в участке. Я пыталась объяснить полицейским, что дело в таблетках, но не поверили, у меня не было с собой ни самих таблеток, ни даже упаковки или инструкции к применению. У меня не было возможности доказать свою невиновность, зато был сильный насморк, ужасная головная боль и далеко не радужная перспектива попасть в камеру к парню, похожему на наркодиллера и наркомана в одном лице.

Я знала о праве на один звонок, но воспользоваться им боялась. Чарли пришел бы в ярость, узнав, откуда я звоню и как я там оказалась.

Мне было страшно звонить ему и объясняться, даже несмотря на то, что я была невиновата.

В итоге я решила позвонить Калленам. Я ждала, что трубку снимет Элис или Эдвард на крайний случай, тогда бы мне не пришлось умирать со стыда, однако никто не отвечал. Я ждала долго и набрала номер раза три, но ответа по-прежнему не было. _Должно быть, они на охоте,_ – подумала я и, обреченно вздохнув, окончательно сдалась в руки блюстителей правопорядка.

Минуты, проведенные в холодной сырой камере, складывались в часы нереально медленно. Мне казалось, что стрелки часов, монотонное тиканье которых доносилось до меня слабым эхом, специально вращались так мучительно медленно.

Было очень тихо, мой сосед по камере, спал, отвернувшись к стене. Выглядел он настолько плохо, что в какой-то момент времени я подумала, что он может быть мертв.

Я неподвижно сидела на жесткой скамейке, подобрав под себя ноги и вжавшись спиной в твердую стену как можно дальше от соседа. Меня слегка лихорадило и очень хотелось спать, но я боялась, что стоит мне только провалиться в сон, как _он_ тут же проснется и сделает со мной что-то нехорошее. Этот тип не вызывал у меня ни капли доверия, лишь страх.

Однажды я почувствовала, что усталость и болезнь берут верх надо мной, и я начинаю проваливаться в сон. Как раз тогда я услышала громкие тяжелые шаги полицейского и еще чьи-то, невесомо легкие.

– Белла Свон – на выход. За тебя внесли залог, – сухо сообщил полицейский, перебирая связку ключей.

Наконец-то, за мной пришли, и ночевать в этом ужасном месте мне не придется. Обрадовавшись, я живо вскочила со скамейки и, размышляя над тем, кто заплатил за мою свободу, подошла к решетке; полицейский как раз открывал замок.

И тут я увидела его. Тебя. Ты стоял позади тучного сержанта в единственном уголке просторного коридора, куда не падал свет тусклой лампочки. Я не могла видеть тебя до того момента, пока сержант не отступил на несколько шагов назад, чтобы я могла пройти, а я не могла сдвинуться с места, мои ноги словно приросли к полу. Я хотела отвести взгляд, чтобы не видеть твоего лица, но не могла. Что тогда было в твоих глазах? Я не могу вспомнить, но осуждения там не было.

Ты молчал, глядя на меня, и я молчала, не в силах выдавить из себя даже простого «спасибо». Мне было до жути стыдно за то, что именно тебе пришлось вытаскивать меня из полицейского участка в соседнем городе.

К машине мы шли в молчании, которое становилось уже не просто неловким, а тягостным. Для меня тогда было настоящей пыткой, идти рядом с тобой, будучи в таком неудобном положении, а еще и ладонь твоя лежала на моей спине, едва не заставляя меня дрожать, но не от ее холода, а от понимания того, что мне нравится ощущать твои прикосновения.

Время от времени я бросала на тебя взгляды из-под ресниц, тщетно пытаясь понять, о чем ты думаешь. Я знала, что впереди меня ждет нелегкий разговор, мне придется объясняться и наверняка краснеть, и я должна была знать заранее, насколько тяжелым он будет. Но всю дорогу ты молчал. Даже когда мы остановились у аккуратно припаркованного черного Мерседеса, ты выключил сигнализацию и открыл для меня дверцу пассажирского сидения, даже когда ты сел рядом, завел двигатель, и мы покинули стоянку. Ты не проронил ни слова.

Я ждала, когда ты наконец скажешь хоть что-нибудь. Мысленно я почти молилась, чтобы ты начал читать мне нотации, чтобы отчитал меня за нарушение правил дорожного движения, сказал, что скорость нарушать нехорошо (хотя тогда на спидометре твоей машины было почти 120 км\ч из 90 дозволенных на трассе) и припугнул, что расскажешь обо всем Чарли, но ты молчал. И это молчание убивало меня, потому что я не знала, о чем ты думаешь.

Когда мы покинули черты города, выехав на свободную трассу, окруженную густым лесом с обеих сторон, я не выдержала.

– Карлайл, скажите хоть что-нибудь, – мой голос звучал затравлено и испугано, совсем не так, как мне хотелось.

Ты вопросительно посмотрел на меня.

– Выскажите все, что думаете о моем поступке. Читайте нотации. Ругайте. Гневайтесь. Только не молчите, пожалуйста, я так не могу, – взмолилась я.

Свет от фонаря осветил салон, выхватив из темноты отражение моего лица в ветровом стекле. Я выглядела так, как будто бы собиралась плакать, мой нос был красным, глаза блестели, а лицо побледнело, иначе говоря – тот еще видок, и виной тому была моя простуда.

– За что я должен гневаться на тебя, Белла? – спросил ты, как ни в чем не бывало.

– Но я… – я запнулась, не зная, что сказать.

– Я не могу сказать тебе, что превышать скорость – плохо. Скорость, вернее ее превышение – это наша маленькая семейная слабость, поэтому не мне тебя учить. Ты и сама знаешь, не раз ведь ездила с Элис, с Розали, с Эдвардом, в конце концов. А в остальном ты не виновата, Белла. Это я дал тебе те таблетки. Кстати, они не помогают.

– Я не послушалась и села за руль, – поспешила возразить я, но ты только усмехнулся кончиками губ.

– Ты не знала, что так получится. Ты не знала, как действует препарат.

Я не нашла, как возразить, только пожала плечами, и стала всматриваться в темную даль. Моросил легкий дождь, «дворники» ритмично двигались по стеклу, сметая редкие дождевые капли.

Я вспомнила о залоге, который ты заплатил за меня. Должно быть, сума была немаленькая, у меня точно не хватит денег, чтобы вернуть долг.

– Сколько вам обошлось вытащить меня? – спросила я. – Я верну все до последнего цента. _Правда, я пока понятия не имею, где возьму столько денег, не могу же я влезть в сбережения, откладываемые на колледж. _

– Глупости. Я все равно ничего с тебя не возьму, Изабелла, даже не пытайся, – ты улыбнулся, осторожно, кончиками губ, будто сомневался, уместна ли в данной ситуации улыбка.

А я смотрела на тебя, как зачарованная. На твое лицо, выхваченное из темноты пятном света из очередного придорожного фонаря, в твои глаза (как раз тогда я в первый раз заметила, насколько прекрасны они), на твои блестящие светлые волосы, зачесанные назад. Я смотрела на тебя до неприличия долго, но ничего не могла с собой поделать. Ты околдовал меня. Все в тебе вдруг стало для меня таким прекрасным и желанным.

Я никогда раньше не смотрела на тебя под этим углом. Никогда не пыталась разглядеть в тебе того мужчину из моих _детских мечт_. Правда в том, что мне всегда нравились зрелые мужчины. Не зеленые юнцы со смазливыми лицами и бушующими гормонами, а состоявшиеся личности, надежные и сильные духом. Такие, от которых веет уверенностью, постоянством. Такие, за которым чувствуешь себя как за каменной стеной. И ты был именно таким, каким я представляла себе идеального мужчину своей мечты. Вампиром на черном Мерседесе… Я почти улыбнулась, но вовремя сдержала себя. Со стороны моя улыбка могла выглядеть странно и почти что-то компрометирующе.

– Спасибо, – прошептала я, тщательно фильтруя свой голос, чтобы не дай бог, в нем не проступали мои чувства.

Я отвернулась и почти насильно заставила свой взгляд уткнуться в обтянутые джинсовой тканью колени.

– Не за что, в самом деле. Друзья для того и существуют, чтобы помогать друг другу в беде, – в твоем голосе слышалась улыбка.

Ответить или выразить свое согласие я не смогла. Меня резко обдало жаром, будто кто-то включил печку на полную мощность и подвинул ее ко мне вплотную, а затем по телу побежал неприятный холод. Меня лихорадило, снова, и на этот раз сильнее. На лбу и ладонях мгновенно выступила испарина, одна капелька пота скатилась по виску на щеку и упала на джинсы. К горлу подступила соленая тошнота.

– Белла? Тебе плохо? – ты был серьезно обеспокоен.

Машина остановилась прежде, чем я успела кивнуть и понять, что ты уже стоял рядом и открывал мне дверь, помогая выйти. От обилия свежего воздуха закружилась голова, усилилась тошнота. Все, чего я хотела в тот момент, это отойти как можно дальше, спрятаться где-нибудь за могучим кедром, чтобы ты не видел меня в столь неприятной ситуации. Но слабость была такая, что я едва стояла на ногах.

– Я подержу твои волосы, – сказал ты, и я очень-очень хотела попросить тебя отойти на минутку или удивиться, спросить «зачем».

Все произошло слишком быстро, чтобы я успела предпринять хоть что-то.

Мое лицо должно было стать пунцовым, (если бы оно не было таким мертвенно-бледным), когда я поняла, что меня вывернуло наизнанку на глазах у самого Карлайла Каллена.

Боже, я должна была умереть со стыда прямо тогда, потому что ты все-таки сдержал свое обещание и действительно держал мои волосы.

…

Я не помню, как оказываюсь дома. Чарли на ночном дежурстве, в холодильнике – банка пива для него и холодная пицца для меня.

Ступеньки тихо скрепят под босыми ногами. Во всем доме ни звука, свет погашен во всех комнатах. Тишина и темнота. Я чувствую себя в своей тарелке.

Окно в моей комнате приоткрыто, шторы широко распахнуты, лунный свет льется на деревянный пол.

Я сижу на кровати, обхватив себя руками в майке и фланелевых пижамных штанах, не чувствуя колкого дыхания осеннего холода на своей коже.

Мне кажется, я уже не знаю, как это – чувствовать.

Сердце медленно истекает кровью, в наушниках женский голос с надрывом изливает душу моими слезами.

Я не могу дышать спокойно, я чувствую твое присутствие, твой прекрасный голос звучит в моей голове. Ты снова говоришь мне «прощай».

Мы слишком разные, чтобы быть вместе. Мы, как + и –, как электрон и позитрон – при столкновении происходит _взаимоуничтожение. _

Я не Лолита, ну а ты нет, далеко не Гумберт, но мы так же прокляты друг другом. Наши неправильные отношения были обречены с самого начала.

Ты говоришь, что все кончено, а я не могу переступить через свою детскую влюбленность в тебя и жить дальше. Я спрашиваю у неба, есть ли жизнь без тебя. И оно молчит, лишь только звезды – далекие, холодные и чем-то неуловимым похоже на тебя – мерцают в бархатной синеве ночного неба.

Правда в том, что я не знаю, как будет выглядеть моя жизнь, когда ты исчезнешь из нее навсегда.

Смогу ли я жить без тебя? И если смогу, то можно ли будет называть это жизнью?

Иногда мне кажется, что наши жизни настолько сильно сплелись в один тугой узел, что если ты уйдешь, я потеряю себя.

Я отдала тебе все, что у меня было: сердце, душу и тело. Хочешь – забирай их с собой, мне ничего не нужно, если рядом не будет тебя.

Это любовь, это зависимость. Слишком сладкая, слишком сильная (_слишком губительная?_), сильнее гравитации, потому что, когда мы вместе, я не чувствую земли под ногами. Я парю в воздухе вольной птицей.

Ты берешь меня за руку, и я верю в то, что могу летать. Ты исчезаешь, и я камнем лечу вниз. И мне не нужен мир без тебя.

Я знаю, что пропала. Погорела по всем статьям. Я потерялась и, наверное, сошла с ума.

Неужели можно так любить? До смерти, до хриплого крика, до дрожи в венах… Я отравлена тобой – ты был прав. Я отравлена до самого основания, и мое противоядие – ты.

Ты говоришь, что я должна выбросить тебя из головы, но мне кажется, что легче выбросить голову, чем тебя из нее. Твое лицо въелось в мое сознание словно татуировка, и сидит так глубоко, что выжечь его уже невозможно ничем. Я и пытаться не хочу. Я не могу отпустить тебя и забыть. Оставить позади, собрать в кучу все воспоминания о тебе, сложить их в деревянный ящик, забить его гвоздями, прикрепить табличку «прошлое» и выбросить ящик в океан. Я не могу сделать это. У меня никогда не хватит смелости попрощаться с теми сказочными моментами моей жизни, когда мы возносились к небесам.

Твой образ выгравирован на моем сердце. Пока оно бьется, я знаю, что ты будешь рядом, как далеко бы ты ни был.

…

Ты приходишь за несколько часов до рассвета, и мне очень хочется верить, что ты останешься со мной навсегда.

– Я пришел попрощаться, Белла, – говоришь.

_Значит, все кончено._

Я поднимаю на тебя пустые глаза, в которых ты увидишь все, что должен видеть. Я обнажаю перед тобой свою душу, хочешь – бери.

– Зачем? Это ранит нас обоих. – Ложь. Меня – убивает.

Меня убивает мысль о том, что я вижу тебя в последний раз.

И где-то там, в самом потаенном, глубоком уголке души проскальзывает мысль _лучше бы ты ушел из моей жизни по-английски, не прощаясь. _Возможно, так мне было бы легче пережить твой уход.

– Знаю, Белла. Но я не мог уйти, не взглянув на тебя в последний раз.

И мы оба не сдерживаемся.

Я закрываю глаза и чувствую, как твои губы накрывают мои, а сама я оказываюсь плотно прижатой к стене. Прикосновения обжигают, поцелуи горят на коже огнем безудержной страсти, которую никто из нас не в силах присмирить.

Твои руки скользят под тонкой майкой, твои поцелуи – рваные, прерывистые, отчаянные, последние – рассыпаются по моему лицу, щекам и шее. Собирая по крупицам сознание, я тайно молюсь, чтобы ты случайно прокусил тонкую кожу, чтоб пролил кровь, которая соединит нас в вечности.

Ты шепчешь что-то в мое ухо, но слова ускользают, таят, непонятые, неосознанные. Поддеваешь пальцами резинку пижамных штанов, задеваешь оборку кружевного белья. Пальцы скользят по внутренней стороне моего бедра, подбираясь к заветному сплетению жгучего наслаждения, и мне немного стыдно, потому что сейчас ты почувствуешь, насколько влажной я становлюсь от одних лишь твоих прикосновений.

Ты почти _там_. Я со свистом втягиваю воздух и испускаю хриплый стон, когда холод твоих рук соприкасается с жаром разгоряченной плоти. Возбужденная твердость упирается в мое бедро.

– Господи, Белла, – шепчешь ты.

Мои руки дрожат, когда я пытаюсь расстегнуть ровный (бесконечный) ряд пуговиц на рубашке. Дыхание сбивается, тело горит, плененное жаждой, запретным желанием ощущать тебя внутри. Даже твои ледяные прикосновения не могут остудить меня.

Ты облизываешь пальцы, прикрыв глаза, и наслаждаешься моим вкусом.

Я поднимаю руки, чтобы ты мог избавить меня от майки. Кусочек фиалковой ткани летит на пол, вскоре там же оказывается твоя синеватая рубашка и остальная одежда.

Свет погашен, а мы тенями скользим по комнате, окутанные лунным сиянием.

Я падаю на кровать и тяну тебя за собой, не в силах больше ждать. Я хочу быть единым целым с тобой и думать, что эта ночь продлиться вечно. Обман слишком сладок, чтобы не поддаваться, и я заставляю себя думать, что ты останешься.

Я абсолютно нага и прижимаюсь к тебе. В последний раз.

Если от страсти можно умереть, я хочу, чтобы это произошло сегодня. Мне плевать, что Чарли узнает обо всем из отчета патологоанатома, краснеть и прятать виноватые глаза мне уже не придется.

Ты входишь в меня нежно и осторожно, словно в первый раз. Ты всегда нежен и аккуратен, слишком нежен и слишком аккуратен, боишься причинить мне боль. Даже сейчас, когда все в последний раз, и ты знаешь, что мне в принципе все равно; ты сдерживаешься, ты контролируешь себя даже тогда, когда это кажется невозможным.

Мы движемся в унисон. Вместе возносимся к небесам, к нашим небесам, где есть только ты и я, а все остальное не имеет значения. Я растворяюсь в тебе, забывая о том, что с наступлением утра придется падать вниз. Ты уйдешь и заберешь с собой мою душу. Но это ничего, это хорошо, потому что с тобой она будет в безопасности. Ты сохранишь мою душу лучше, чем кто-либо другой, даже лучше, чем я сама.

Капли пота блестят на теле, волосы разметались по подушке. Я задыхаюсь, ища губами твои губы. Комната пропитана нашими стонами, запахом страсти и любви. Мы танцуем в темноте древнейший танец двух любящих сердец. Сплетение тел, переплетение пальцев и волос – мы едины этой ночью. Мы принадлежим друг другу, и никто не разлучит нас до первых лучей восходящего солнца. Новый день заберет тебя, но это будет потом.

…

Я просыпаюсь одна. За окном – прохладный утренний свет, зеленовато-голубой дымкой окутаны соседние дома. Утро ранее, тихое – замерзшее. Небо, серое низкое – падает.

Моя постель смята, а кожа все еще хранит твой запах и нежность твоих прикосновений. Тебя нет. Ты ушел, как и обещал, на рассвете. И осколки вселенной лежат под моими ногами. В сердце – пустота.

Я сажусь, подтягиваю колени к подбородку и охватываю плечи руками. Где-то вдали неожиданно кричит птица – протяжно, громко, надрывно. В памяти всплывают смазанные-размытые картинки нашей последней ночи, твой шепот, твои ласки и поцелуи. Такие далекие теперь уже.

Я прислушиваюсь к тишине. Чарли или еще не вернулся или уже спит в соседней комнате. Чтобы проверить, я должна выглянуть в окно. Если патрульная машина на месте, он дома. Дотягиваюсь до белого банного халата, закутываюсь и собираюсь встать, но меня что-то останавливает.

Шум за окном, как будто кто-то карабкается по стене, цепляясь ногтями за обшивку.

Я застываю на месте, обнятая страхом. Это не ты – я знаю. Ты никогда не нарушаешь своих обещаний, сказал – сделал, ушел – не вернешься.

А может это просто ветка? Да, да, это точно ветка соседнего дерева под тяжестью ветра царапает стену, а я уже испугалась и позволила воображению разыграться. Ну кто полезет ко мне в окно? Даже смешно, ей богу.

Я пытаюсь себя в этом убедить, дышу глубоко. Вдох-выдох, вдох-выдох, а сердце колотится, предчувствуя беду и...

…скорую развязку?

_Нет. Там никого нет. Успокойся._

И когда я почти верю в свою простую-ложную историю с веткой, в окне возникает (кошмар из недалекого прошлого) копна рыжих волос и знакомое лицо.

_Виктория. _

Губы вампирши растягиваются в плотоядной ухмылке, алые глаза блестят в предвкушении.

– Здравствуй, Белла.

…


End file.
